The present invention relates to a nondispersive infrared gas detection sensor. Such a sensor is conventionally called NDIR, for “NonDispersive InfraRed”. More specifically, the present invention preferably aims at a compact NDIR sensor, having a low cost and a low electric power consumption.
The application preferably envisaged is the reliable detection of a gas, for example, CO2, in an industrial environment, the detection conventionally being a threshold detection. Another possible application is the analysis of a gas, implying accurate, selective, and stable quantitative measurements, to obtain a compositional analysis, or even an individual detection of the CO2 content of the breathed air.
Such a NDIR sensor may be integrated in a portable system such as a cell phone, a computer, a photographic camera, etc. The present invention may also apply in fixed house automation systems, the analysis of the quality of the inner and outer air, industrial detectors, etc.